


Gym Shirt

by HeRbIeZ



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, uhm idk what else to tag, yunsan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: That's how Yunho ended up in this predicament, looking down at San as the latter somewhat bashfully asked for something.His shirt to be specific.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Gym Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> aHHHHH my first ATEEZ fic aksjjs I love these crackheads so much. Also I feel like Yunsan in an underrated ship. Anyway- please enjoy!!

"Alright- head to the lockers! I want you all to be here in no more than thirty minutes!"

The gym teacher blew his irritating whistle and with that, gym class started. The students started herding themselves over to their friend groups as they all head towards the changing room. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oiii, Yunho-ya!" 

The gentle giant turned to the owner of the voice that called out to him, a gentle smile on his face. But before he can turn the whole way, a smaller body clashed into him, making both of them grunt from the impact. 

"Sanssi~" Yunho greets in return, a pleasant smile on his face when he saw that it was his friend. He pealed away from him and settled an arm over his shoulder. "Where are the others?" 

"Ah, they went ahead. So its just the two of us for now." San replied with his bright smile. 

Fuck- it was too cute. 

Yunho cleared his throat a little, ears turning red, as he tugged San along. "C'mon, we have to change quickly unless you wanna run ten laps around the gym." 

That's how he ended up in this predicament, looking down at his friend as he somewhat bashfully asked for something. His shirt to be specific. 

"I was in a rush this morning. I guess I forgot to pack it." San chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. 

He looked up to the taller male, his tiger like eyes rounder as he pleaded with his gaze. "So... is it okay if I borrow one of your shirts? No one else would lend me one and I know you always bring extra." 

And of course Yunho said yes. 

"You gotta start packing your shirts beforehand, San." Yunho says as he pulls out his extra shirt from the locker and handed it to the other.

San clapped his hands in gratitude, thanking his giant friend with a small bow as he changed right then and there. And fuck- if San made Yunho's heart beat fast- it was doing more than that just now. 

He could feel his heart doing somersaults and his throat thicken as he saw the way his much larger shirt billowed around his friend. 

Has he always been this adorable? 

"You look really cute right now." Yunho blurted without a single thought, making both his and San's eyes widen. 

"I- I mean, you're always cute," Yunho stammers, cheeks glowing red. "Its just that you're cuter now with my shirt and s-stuff."

"Thanks, Yunho." San replied with a small yet soft laugh, his own face ablaze. 

"No like- you really are cute, San." Yunho repeats, getting bolder as more confidence fills him. "And I think about that.. a lot." 

San turns more red with that indirect confession. He brings his hand up to his cheeks, hoping that the coolness of his palms will quell the heat of his skin. He wanted to blame the heat of the locker room with all the bodies around them but he knew that wasn't the case. "Well- at least now I could finally say the same about you."

Before Yunho could say anything else, San grabs his larger hands and dragged him out of the gym. "Now c'mon. Weren't you the one who said we can't be late?" 

The taller just laughs and picks up the pace, lacing their fingers together. Who knew all it took was a misplaced shirt to bring out their feelings for one another?


End file.
